overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Throne Room
Throne Room is a chamber located on the 10th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Background The Throne was an area designed by the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown to welcome invaders who managed to penetrate the defense of the dungeon. There the guild members would assemble here for a final showdown. The Overseer Guardian Albedo was the only NPC allowed to be stationed here, acting as the overall commander to the Floor Guardians. Sadly no players had ever reached the Throne Room, not even the Union of Eight Guilds when they launched their invasion of Nazarick, making the chamber little more than a decoration. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga wishing to spend the last hours in Nazarick decides to head to the Throne Room as a final act as Guildmaster. He has the Pleiades accompany him to the chamber where he sits upon the Throne of Kings waiting for the YGGDRASIL server to shut down. Momonga finds that he had dozed off and found that he was still in the game. Not only that NPCs had gained sentience and the tomb had somehow been transported to another world.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning He left the Throne Room to explore the changes that may have likely occurred within Nazarick, particularly NPCs such as the Floor Guardians.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians After scouting the outside of Nazarick, Momonga assembled all the NPCs in Nazarick to declare that his name will be 'Ainz Ooal Gown'.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Emissary of the King Arc Ainz later visits the Throne Room, finishing up a personal survey of the Floor Guardians. Albedo being the last person on his list, he tries to find her quarters only to have her tell him on a Message that she has been living in the Throne Room since her creation. Ainz finding this to be unacceptable decides to assign her permanent quarters on the 9th Floor.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz Ooal Gown upon hearing that Shalltear Bloodfallen rebelled against him, rushes from E-Rantel to discern the situation himself. He and Albedo access the dungeon Administration System to determine her allegiance and confirmed that she was brainwashed by an outside influence.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Later after Ainz successful defeated and slain Shalltear, Pandora's Actor had brought several piles of gold coins to prepare for her resurrection. The Floor Guardians assembled to prepare for an event when the resurrection failed to free her from her comprised mind.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Show Must Go On! In the Throne Room of Nazarick, Ainz organized a meeting with the Floor Guardians about his intention to implement a fringe benefit system for the NPCs. Ainz explains that fringe benefits are free services provided by companies that would allow the Guardians and their peers a better work environment. He also intends to build any new furnishes to improve Nazarick and asks for their suggestions. Unfortunately, the Guardians are unable to provide any additional services that they might need, as the 10th Floor already contains everything they want for various luxury services. However, the Guardians went on to make suggestions anyways until the meeting was abruptly dismissed by Ainz, deciding to take a walk on the 1st Floor of Nazarick due to the conflict that started between Albedo and Shalltear.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special The Show Must Go On! Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Floor Guardians assembled here once again to update Ainz Ooal Gown on the progress of their individual tasks. Though the main topic was to hold Cocytus accountable for the failure of the Army of Death against the Lizardmen Alliance. He was spared from serious reprisal for his failure and his request to spare the lizardmen thanks to Demiurge's suggestion in conquering them as an experiment.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair According to Ainz, it was already decided that Cocytus will be the person who is responsible for ruling over the lizardmen of the Great Lake.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God Ainz Raises Money Arc Floor Guardians participate in several meetings with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During these meetings, Ainz offers the Guardians actual New World money and tells them to go spend it on things outside of Nazarick. Each meeting in the Throne Hall details the ways in how each Floor Guardian used their money individually.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Men in the Kingdom Arc Prior to testing Sebas Tian's loyalty towards Nazarick and whether he is truly a rebel, Ainz already had the feeling that he wouldn't betray them. This has been proven ahead of time during a discussion between Ainz and Demiurge in the Throne Room. It was also revealed that Albedo is no longer always in the Throne Room as she had been assigned her own private chamber. Unlike the Throne Room, her new residence in Nazarick was described to be a common room the 41 Supreme Beings used.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's Disturbance During Operation Gehenna arranged by Demiurge, Sebas acts as bait to lure out the culprits or enemies who happen to be involved with brainwashing Shalltear Bloodfallen. Albedo was given the role of watching from the Throne Room in case the enemy falls for the bait.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After Operation Gehenna was successfully accomplished, a special award ceremony was held in the Throne Room on the 10th Floor of Nazarick for those who were involved or taken part in it. There, Ainz would make his attempt to award Sebas Tian, Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta with whatever requests they wish from him. At the same time, Ainz decided to make it clear on the future directions that Nazarick will be taking from now on overall. He had Demiurge and Albedo act as his spokespersons, explaining their plans to those in the Throne Room. Not only were the Floor Guardians present, the other NPCs created by the forty-one Supreme Beings, as well as their servants were also gathered here. The total number present in this room is easily more than two hundred people. This was the second time the Throne Room was filled with this many servants since Nazarick's transfer to the New World. However, different from before, the servants gathered this time around were among the strongest combatants within Nazarick, with the average level being over eighty. The subordinates that were accompanying Shalltear were all high-level undeads instead of the typical Vampire Brides. In addition to that, Mare even brought along the two-level ninety dragons, both of which have never ventured outside before, to the throne room.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue Later on, once Ainz hand over the adventurer role of Momon to Pandora's Actor to act in his stead, he used the Teleportation spell and Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to arrive to the entrance of the Throne Room. Afterward, Ainz proceeds to walk inside the Throne Room until he reached the Throne of Kings alongside Albedo who stands by him while he sits, waiting for further orders. There, they tend to monitor and plan the fate of intruders who invaded Nazarick.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web At some point during the Worker invasion, he and Albedo left the Throne Room to head over to the Amphitheater in order to confront Foresight and decimate them. After entrusting the cleanup of the intruders to others, Ainz went back to the Throne Room and sat down on the throne and started up the monitor. As he browsed through the data of Nazarick, the things that Ainz focused the most on were the changes which occurred to the total amount of funds used against the intruders. According to him, the costs of using cheap traps were said to be minuscule. This was mostly due to not having activated any traps that consumed a large amount of money. Along the way, Albedo asked for Ainz's permission to make a secret unit in order to search for the remaining forty Supreme Beings outside Nazarick which he allowed her to do. Entoma arrived thereafter, reporting to the two that it is time for Aura and Mare to carry out the next part of the plan.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The first meeting between Nazarick and the Baharuth Empire had taken place in the Throne Hall. From the Empire's point of view, the reason why Nazarick is using the Throne Room was usually to provide a formal setting for official communication, as well as displaying the power of Nazarick nationally.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Layout The Throne Room lies in the deepest reaches of the infamous dungeon. The Lemegeton stands between it and the rest of Nazarick, acting as a final defense for the heart of Nazarick. The room itself is an exquisite piece of work. A wide, high room, enough for several hundred people, with a high ceiling and surrounding walls that were predominantly white, with golden decorations as highlights. Hanging from the ceiling were numerous chandeliers made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance. Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols, each for one of the Supreme Beings, hung from flagpoles embedded into the walls. Features Throne of Kings In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, was a flight of stairs about 10 steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild. Trivia * From this room, various dungeon systems can be accessed by the Guildmaster. * In the Throne Room, lower leveled servants were typically placed near the rear end of the assembly without exception, where the treatment they receive was proportional to their level. However, if such a specific group of one hundred undead were personally created by Ainz Ooal Gown, their status was different. * Iron Golems were standing on either side of the entrance doors that led to the Throne Room.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * In Mass for the Dead, a permanent rift is located in the Throne Room, causing the area to become infested with Chaos Beasts, necessitating on periodic patrols by the Floor Guardians. References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:10th Floor Category:Areas